ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Upgrade
Upgrade is the second short film of Prime Empire. Offical Description YouTube: Something is going on in NINJAGO City. The infamous Mechanic is off on a crime spree with his henchmen. What is the Mechanic up to? And who is this mysterious Unagami? LEGO.Com: Something is going on in NINJAGO City. The infamous Mechanic is off on a crime spree with his henchmen. What is the Mechanic up to? And who is this mysterious Unagami? Press play to see more! Plot The Mechanic robs money from a bank with his newly upgraded noodle truck, but Lloyd, Kai, Cole, and Zane get in pursuit. He gets away though, which frustrates Lloyd. Jay and Nya arrive late, so Lloyd asks where they were. Nya lies that she and Jay had business to take care of (they were actually at the Kiddie Arcade), but Lloyd, Kai, Cole, and Zane glare at them in disbelief. The Mechanic arrives at an abandoned arcade, telling a voice on a computer that the noodle truck's upgrades worked and he finished the robbery. The voice tells him that the robbery was just "a test subject for a bigger plan." When the Mechanic asks who the voice is, the voice says that he will know soon enough, and shuts off before the Mechanic could ask him for something else. After showing his henchmen his truck, the Mechanic gets frustrated that he cannot get his noodle machine to work with just his flamethrower arm. He goes back to the computer asking if the voice can do him a favor. The voice prints blueprints for a new mechanical arm that could feel things, which pleases the Mechanic, sending him some plans, which he immediately used. Once he was finished, he felt the coldness of a wrench, the smoothness of blueprints, the sharp end of a pencil, buttons of a typewriter, and scratching his chin. Thanking the voice, he asks who he is. He replies, 'Unagami.' Cast *Henchman - Sam Vincent *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Security Guard One - Andrew Francis *Security Guard Two - Paul Dobson *The Mechanic - Michael Antonakos *Unagami - Dean Redman Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Ninjago City Bank ***Abandoned Arcade Notes *'Narrator': Lloyd *Cole, Jay, and Zane also appear in this short film but don't speak. *This marks the first time that Zane uses his hood since "Vengeance is Mine!." *This marks The Mechanic's first appearance since "The Absolute Worst." **At an unknown point in time before this episode, he escaped Kryptarium Prison again. ***It is possible that after this short film he has been locked up again and then escaped along with other villains to help Unagami, as seen in the book, LEGO Ninjago: Game Time, in addition to the fact that the book shows that Jay is already trapped in Prime Empire. *This is the third short film to focus on a villain. The first two being "The New Masters of Spinjitzu" and "An Underworldly Takeover." **The focus being The Mechanic. *The two security guards that appeared in the beginning of the short were the same ones that were watching the Pyro Vipers attacking Ninjago City on TV at the Ninjago Museum of History in "Powerless." Video Upgrade! - LEGO® NINJAGO® Prime Empire Original Shorts Gallery Guards.jpg Game.jpg 09E3B4D5-EFFE-49B5-8991-16BA8CF0C6A5.jpeg|Glare of the quadro Mechanjc upgrade.jpg Visor.jpg Mechanic (Upgrade).png Screenshot_20200113-230519.png Screenshot_20200113-230623.png Screenshot_20200113-230614.png Screenshot_20200113-230637.png Screenshot_20200115-210023.png Screenshot_20200117-192901.png Screenshot_20200123-133508.png Category:Mini Movies Category:2020 Category:Episodes Category:Prime Empire Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu